


[Podfic of] Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas by Cedarbranch

by stoplightglow



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Christmas Eve, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27787237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stoplightglow/pseuds/stoplightglow
Summary: Author's summary:Poison stirs and squints his eyes open. “Ghoul?” he murmurs. “What’re you doing up?”“Merry Christmas,” Ghoul says simply.
Relationships: Fun Ghoul & Party Poison (Danger Days), Fun Ghoul/Party Poison (Danger Days)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	[Podfic of] Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas by Cedarbranch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cedarbranch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cedarbranch/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16958412) by [cedarbranch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cedarbranch/pseuds/cedarbranch). 



> i'm kind of scared of making podfics so i wanted to start small with a little gift for nat <3 merry christmas sweetheart. i hope you enjoy.
> 
> unbeta'd, any mistakes are my own. intro/outro music can be found [here.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YTfIdFflIwM)

Download [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ux9ouglug17ald7/%255BPodfic_of%255D_Have_Yourself_a_Merry_Little_Christmas_by_Cedarbranch.mp3/file)! (MP3, 4.76 MB)


End file.
